


Dance With Me

by msraven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullies, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelstide 2014, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Feelstide 2014.</p><p>Phil is student council president and needs a date to the winter formal. He doesn't have time to date, so his BFF Clint steps in, no big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks, as always, to my beta kultiras. ♥

Phil's friends already tease him that Clint is his imaginary friend, so extending that to boyfriend doesn't feel like much of a stretch. He hadn't meant to lie, but Phil had been tired from staying up late the previous night and wasn't expecting to be cornered during the student council meeting. Phil really shouldn't have been surprised. Garrett, the Senior Class President, has been a total ass since Phil broke up with him—which is all kinds of ridiculous since they went on a total of two dates together, three if Phil were generous and counted their "break up" at Starbucks a date. Phil had been talking to Clint about it the night before, so it makes sense that Clint was the first name Phil'd thought of when everyone started badgering him about who he's taking to the Winter Formal.

It's a pretty thin excuse even to Phil's mind. Not only does everyone now think that his best friend is actually his boyfriend, but he's committed them to going to the Winter Formal as a couple. At least Phil is confident that Clint won't say no or laugh at him about it. He types a quick text to Clin before walking out to the parking lot.

_Hey. Call when u can?_

Phil is startled when his phone rings as he's getting in his car. Clint performs with a traveling circus and should be mid-show, not calling Phil.

"You okay?" Clint says as soon as Phil picks up, making him wince. He hadn't meant to worry Clint.

"I'm fine. It's not an emergency. I just did something kind of idiotic and… Shouldn't you be on right now?"

"I've got a few minutes before the second act. What happened?"

"I told everyone you were my boyfriend and now you have to come with me to the Winter Formal," Phil answers in a rush.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Phil, you once relocated my shoulder so Ellie didn't find out I fell out of a tree. I can totally play your fake boyfriend for a night." There's a pause as someone calls Clint's name in the background. "Oops! Gotta go. Talk to you Friday."

Phil shakes his head as the phone disconnects. Leave it to Clint to ignore the part where he'd only been in the tree because Phil had accidentally flown his dad's remote controlled plane into the upper branches. Then again, it's one of the many things that makes Clint an awesome best friend.

  
*  
~^~

"So when is this Winter Party thing anyway?" Clint asks during one of their regular phone calls a few days later.

"Winter Formal and it's on the twentieth—December. You'll be home by then, right?"

"Yeah, Dan says we'll be back by the twelfth or thirteenth. Depends on how well the animals settle down."

Dan and Ellie Carson, owners of the Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders, have been Clint's guardians since his older brother enlisted in the Army—their parents having died several years before. For a month in the winter and a month in early summer, the circus shuts down and Clint comes home to the Carson farm, which happens to be next door to Phil's house. Old Man Carson had introduced them during Clint's first summer, when they were twelve, and they've been best friends ever since. Phil's school friends know that they won't see much of Phil during the months when Clint is home.

"Do I have to wear a tux?"

"No. It's not prom." Phil wonders if Clint will go with him to prom. Maybe he'll ask if the Formal isn't completely horrible. "You'll need to wear a suit. Is that okay?" 

"Yeah. I should be able to borrow one of Dan's."

"Thanks again for coming with me. I wouldn't go at all if I wasn't on the student council."

"Come on, Mr. Junior Class President, you know you love all that high school melodrama."

Phil laughs. "I keep telling you, high school isn't anywhere as interesting as tv makes it out to be. I'd much rather camp out in the basement like we do every year." It's tradition for them to spend the first weekend that Clint is home holed up in the basement, eating junk food, and catching up on the all shows that Clint misses while the circus is touring. "Jasper's going to lend me the second season of Game of Thrones."

"Oh, hey! Speaking of, did you find that book I told you about?"

They fall into their usual topics of conversation after that, the dance far enough away to worry about later.

*  
~^~

"So I've been meaning to ask, what's my cover for the dance thing?"

"What?" Phil asks distractedly, holding his phone with his shoulder and looking around for his sweats before pulling them on and climbing into bed. "What cover?"

"You know, my cover. Who I'm supposed to be when I meet your friends."

"Uh... Clint Barton?"

"Duh. I meant explaining why I'm gone all the time. Boarding school? Military school? I can probably fake an English accent if you need me to."

"Don't be an idiot," Phil replies with a confused frown that Clint can't see. Why the hell would he want Clint to pretend to be someone else? "You're Hawkeye, the World's Greatest Marksman, and a headlining act for the Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders."

"Come on, Phil, your friends aren't going to believe you'd date a dumb carnie that doesn't even go to school."

Phil sits up, irate. "Shut up! You are not dumb. I've seen your SAT scores and Ellie would be pissed if she heard you say that your home schooling wasn't really school. If my friends can't deal with you being a little different, then they can go fuck themselves."

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Coulson. Geez. I just thought we could have a little fun with it. Tell everyone I'm in some international spy school or something."

"International spy school?"

"I could totally pull that off."

"Yeah, you could," Phil sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. He tells himself to drop it because he, more than anyone else, already knows how deep Clint's feelings of inadequacy lie. 

Phil still remembers those first few years when the hilarious and boisterous boy he was getting to know disappeared in the presence of adults because Clint hoped that going unnoticed meant he could stay with them longer. He remembers watching Clint practice with his bow until his fingers bled onto the white snow and begging for him to come in out of the cold. He remembers Ellie's tears when Phil had finally brought her outside, her whispered words to Clint explaining that she'd loved him at first sight and never planned to let him go again. He remembers sitting huddled in a dark corner of the barn the next day while Clint told him about everything—his parents, the accident, the orphanage, the string of foster homes, and running away until they'd stumbled onto the circus—and how hard it was to believe that anyone really wanted him. Phil remembers, doesn't plan to forget, and never wants Clint to feel like that again.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but my friends know who you are, Clint. I talk about you all the time. The only part I lied about was your being my boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you need a fake boyfriend? You're popular enough to easily get a date to the dance."

Phil's initial instinct is to argue. There's a large part of him that still believes he's the skinny, bookish kid that nobody wanted to play with. Clint is the only one that had ever treated Phil like he could do everything and years of his confidence, a growth spurt, and better asthma medication had turned Phil into the fit and semi-popular teenager he is now. 

"I don't have time to date," Phil groans and flops back against his pillows. Between school, a few days a week at the local news station, and volunteering at the Boys & Girls Club, Phil doesn't have any time to devote to a boyfriend. "I don't want to be forced to _make_ time to date," he corrects. 

Volunteering would be the first thing to go and Phil won't make that choice. The Club had been a sanctuary for Clint while he'd been in the foster system and from the moment that he'd taken Phil to the one in town, all Phil had been able to see in each kid's face is a smaller version of his best friend. 

"You don't have time to date," Clint agrees, "but you also don't need a boyfriend to go to a dance. Is this because that Garrett guy is still giving you a hard time?"

"I really don't know what his problem is."

"His problem is that he's an asshole."

"I'm so sick of listening to him tell everyone that I'm a robot or too superior to date. I know that my real friends know he's full of crap, but I just— I'm sorry for getting you in the middle of this."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Clint says easily. "I don't mind. Kinda looking forward to meeting everyone. Your real friends, not the asshole, though I wouldn't mind a chance to put him in his place."

"You don't have to defend me. You being there will be enough to shut him up." Clint hums noncommittally and Phil has a fleeting thought of making sure Clint leaves his bow at home. "And yeah, everyone can't wait to meet you. I think they're hoping you'll have embarrassing stories to tell."

"Who says I won't?" Clint teases and then sighs. "Ellie's giving me the stink eye, so I gotta go be social or something, but I wanted to tell you that we'll be later getting back than Dan thought. I'll definitely be there for the dance, though. Don't worry."

"Okay. Tell Ellie and Dan hello for me. I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Yeah. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

*  
~^~

"Clint! Look at you, you handsome boy," Phil hears his mom squeal happily from downstairs and a grin immediately breaks across his face.

He snags his jacket off its hanger and shrugs it on as he rushes out of his room. Clint hadn't made it home until late the night before and then Phil had been stuck decorating for the dance all day, so this will be the first time they've seen each other in months. Phil glances down into the entryway and nearly falls down the stairs. The way Clint's ass looks in those suit pants should be illegal. 

Clint is standing with his back to Phil while he talks to Phil's mom. His coat and jacket are draped over the bannister and he has his hands stuffed in his pockets. Clint's stance pulls the tailored fabric of his pants taut across his ass and Phil has to swallow hard before letting his eyes roam upward, over the fitted waistcoat, and across the broad expanse of Clint's sculpted back and shoulders. Phil must make a noise because Clint suddenly spins, a beautiful smile lighting up his face and making his gorgeous eyes sparkle with joy.

 _Oh shit_ , Phil thinks as he stumbles the rest of the way down the stairs and into Clint's exuberant hug. He returns the embrace and can't help marveling at the strength of Clint's arms and the breadth of his shoulders. Phil doesn't know when Clint got so hot or why he's only noticing this now. They spend nearly the whole month that Clint is home in the summers out by the lake, so Phil has seen him in much less than this suit. He's seen up close how well Clint fills out a pair of swim trunks and how years of archery has given him a well sculpted back, shoulders, and arms. Phil can't understand how encasing all of it in silk and wool can suddenly make his subconscious appreciation of Clint's body come to the surface.

"You're home," Phil says weakly when Clint steps back. He looks Phil up and down, then gives him an exaggerated leer.

"Course I'm home. I had a date to keep. Lookin' pretty sexy there, Coulson."

"Uh, thanks. You too, um… look good—great. Great suit."

"Yeah?" Clint spins in a circle and Phil just manages to hold in his groan when he gets a closer view of Clint's ass. Reminding himself that he's ogling his best friend does nothing to dampen Phil's reaction to the sight. "My shoulders are broader than Dan's, so we found this one on sale and the costume guy took it in for me. Do I pass muster?"

"More than."

"Oh, wait. Here," Clint says and steps close again to pin a simple white rose boutonnière to Phil's lapel. Phil has to forcibly keep himself from leaning into Clint.

"Thanks."

"I have an even better surprise outside. Get your coat on."

Clint puts on his suit jacket, which only manages to accentuate the width of his shoulders, and then his heavy winter coat, bouncing excitedly on his toes as he waits for Phil to do the same. Phil can't help grinning back at Clint's infectious giddiness. Clint is absolutely breathtaking when he's happy.

"You boys have fun at the dance," Phil's mom says and Phil blushes at the knowing look in her eye.

"Thanks Mrs. C!" 

Clint grabs Phil's hand and doesn't let go as he drags him outside. Phil stutters to a stop when he sees what's sitting in the driveway, until Clint's insistent tugging snaps him out of his shock.

"What do you think?" Clint asks, dropping Phil's hand and holding his arms out wide towards the cherry red classic car that is Old Man Carson's pride and joy. "Awesome, right? Better than the boutonnière?"

Phil walks up and runs his hand over the hood. "How did you convince him to let you drive Lola to the dance?"

"I didn't. I convinced Pop to let _you_ drive Lola to the dance. Not quite the same with Lola's top up, but I figured you'd get a kick out of driving her anyway."

" _Me?_ Why am I the one who gets to drive her?"

"Because," Clint smirks and tosses Phil the keys, "you're the responsible one."

Phil rolls his eyes, but doesn't argue or toss back the keys, both of them grinning when Lola's engine starts with a rumbling purr. It's a fifteen minute drive to the high school and Clint uses the time to tell Phil about how the Stark Foundation had hired the circus for a last minute charity performance. Clint doesn't gush about meeting Tony Stark or the dozen other celebrities that had been in attendance. Instead, Clint speaks with awe about how brave the sick kids had been and how excited he is to visit a local hospital with Pepper Potts sometime after Christmas. The warm feeling Phil gets at Clint's unassuming selflessness is much more familiar than the unexpected attraction still coursing through him.

"All right. Let's do this thing," Clint says as they park and climb out of the car. 

He grabs Phil's hand again, this time intertwining their fingers, and it's only then that Phil notices the nervous edge to Clint's smile. It reminds him that the person beneath this new exterior is still his best friend, who is more comfortable performing in front of thousands of strangers than he is meeting a handful of Phil's friends. 

Phil gives Clint's fingers a squeeze and drags him inside the auditorium. "Relax. My friends know all about you. They already think you're great."

"So, um..." Clint offers enough resistance to have Phil stopping just inside the doors and turning to face him. "If that's true, why haven't we hung out with them before?"

Phil's eyes widen in shock when he figures out where the root of Clint's insecurity lies. He never meant for Clint to think he was ashamed of him. It's about as far from the truth as he can get and Phil wants to kick himself for never explaining it to Clint before tonight. He opens his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a loud voice from behind him.

"Because Phil is crap at sharing things that are important to him. I'm Jasper. You must be the Amazing Hawkeye."

"It's true," Melinda corroborates as she slides up to stand next to Jasper. "Mrs. Hutchins once made Phil share the toys he brought for Show and Tell. We never saw his Captain America action figures again. I'm Melinda May. It's nice to finally meet you Clint."

"After that, it was nothing but Green Army Men and old Lincoln Logs. I'm Nick. Nick Fury."

"They're exaggerating," Phil grumbles. He's fighting a blush, but his friends' ribbing has left Clint relaxed and smiling next to him.

"I'm Maria Hill. I haven't been in town that long, but I'm gonna side with the others on this one. Has anyone ever tried to get Phil to lend them his good pen?"

"The red, white, and blue one? I tried to grab it off his desk once and he nearly took off my arm!"

Clint's smile grows at Jasper's words and Phil's blush comes out in full force. "The one I got you last Christmas?"

"Oh my God!" Jasper crows. "You're the one who gave him the pen? No wonder he won't let anyone touch it."

"If everyone's done embarrassing me now, can we please go find a table to sit at?" Phil asks, his scowl tempered by how widely Clint is grinning.

"We already grabbed one. Come on."

They follow Nick to a table in the corner that is far enough away from the speakers so they can talk, but still gives them a good view of the dance floor. Phil and Clint shrug off their coats and take the remaining two chairs that are angled slightly away from the rest of the room. He doesn't see Garrett look over and scowl because Phil is too busy trying to look nonchalant as Clint drapes an arm around his shoulders, pressing them close together in their seats. Clint is wearing a new aftershave or cologne that makes want Phil to bury his nose in Clint's neck and never move again. Then he remembers that Clint is supposed to be his boyfriend and lets himself melt into Clint's side, ignoring his friends' raised eyebrows at the uncustomary PDA.

They've been there about twenty minutes, content to sit at the table and talk instead of dancing, when one of the other class officers asks Phil for help with the lights they've strung around the room. Clint smiles up at Phil and tells him to hurry back, leaving Phil with the ridiculous urge to skip as he walks away. 

Phil should have anticipated that Garrett would use the five minutes Phil is away from the table to make a nuisance of himself. By the time Phil gets back, Clint is snarling and standing nose-to-nose with Garrett. Phil starts to step forward to intervene, but is stopped by a restraining hand on his arm.

"Let's just see how this plays out, shall we? Bullies are constant headache, but are rarely as strong as they want others to believe. Clint can be trusted not to let it get out of hand."

Phil looks up in surprise at Ms. Carter, the high school's Guidance Counselor and an old friend of Ellie's, but his attention is quickly drawn back by the anger in Clint's voice.

"First off, Phil _is_ that hot and you know it, or else you wouldn't have asked him out. My guess is that you were hoping to take advantage of him, to snag Phil while he still thinks of himself as the scrawny kid being asked out by someone in the cool crowd. Well he was smart enough to realize you're not worth his time and now you're pissed because you look like the asshole you really are."

"Who the fuck are you anyway?" Garrett fires back.

"I'm someone who doesn't give a fuck who _you_ are. I don't give a shit that you're the town's golden boy or that your parents have more money than God. You're nothing but an arrogant prick that can't even come talk to me without bringing a fucking backup posse." Garrett's group of football buddies shrink back, offering no support whatsoever while all of Phil's friends have now stood and are glaring menacingly at them from behind Clint. "Phil Coulson is a million times better than you'll ever be."

Garrett's fists clench and Clint draws himself up to full height, angling his chin up tauntingly.

"Go ahead, do it. Throw the first punch. You bench what? One-fifty? One-eighty? I draw a fifty pound bow hundreds of times a day. Want to see how that translates to my breaking your jaw?"

"You're not worth getting expelled," Garrett replies, his eyes flicking around the room as he takes a step back in retreat. 

"That's what I thought. Go find someone smaller to pick on. Phil's way too big a man for you."

Garrett and his cronies slink away while Phil's friends and a few other bystanders walk over to give Clint hearty pats on the back. The crowd eventually disperses, going back to whatever they had been doing before all the excitement, and allowing Clint to see Phil and Ms. Carter standing nearby.

"Well hello, Clint. You look positively gorgeous tonight," Ms. Carter greets Clint, who flushes, but lets himself be pulled into a quick hug. Ms. Carter has also been helping Ellie make sure that Clint doesn't fall back on his studies. "I'll let you get back to your evening with Phil. Tell your folks Merry Christmas for me and I'll see you after the New Year? Remember, it's never too early to look into colleges."

"Yes, ma'am." Ms. Carter glides away and Clint meets Phil's eyes for a moment before he ducks his head. "Sorry Phil."

"For what? For standing up for me and showing everyone how great you are?"

Clint looks back up in surprise. "For not letting you fight your own battle and for causing a scene. I know you hate that."

"From what I could see, it was Garrett who caused a scene. You just defended yourself... and me."

Phil steps forward, all the way into Clint's space, until there are a scant few inches between them. Watching Clint defend him had brought Phil to a startling realization—one that he doesn't want to second guess. He wants more than tonight and Phil is sure that Clint feels the same way.

"I've learned a lot tonight."

"Yeah?" Clint asks, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Yeah. Turns out my best friend is incredibly hot and sexy and I'm pretty sure he said he thinks I'm hot too."

"He does. I do. I mean—" Clint shakes his head, clearly flustered, which is amazing to see considering how well he held up to Garrett. "Phil. I've always thought you were amazing. At first you were this adorably awkward kid that had enough determination to take down an elephant. Then you grew up and I... I never had a chance."

Phil smiles and then grins when a slow song starts to play. It may be cheesy, but Phil believes in using what he has available to his advantage. "Do you want to dance?"

"What? No. Phil. Just because I said that doesn't meant I expect you to... You don't need to do anything."

"Did you miss the part when I said you were hot? I _want_ to dance with you, Clint. Because you're gorgeous and awesome and sweet and you would have kicked Garrett's ass for talking smack about me. Come on, dance with me."

Clint still looks skeptical, but allows himself to be led onto the dance floor. Phil puts a hand on Clint's hip and lets the other slide around to settle on his lower back, pulling him close while Clint places a hand on Phil's arm and the other on his shoulder. It feels natural to have Clint in his arms and Phil is embarrassed to have been so slow on the uptake. He supposes that it's better late than never.

"Garrett asked me out the day after you left to go back to the circus. I always miss you when you go, but this year was harder, lonelier." Phil squeezes Clint's hip when he frowns. "It's not your fault. I knew exactly what Garrett is like and I said yes anyway. Having coffee together went okay, but then I had to skip out on the Club to hang out with Garrett and his friends at the pizza place. It was awful. All they did was brag about everything—it would have been faster if they'd just pulled their pants down and grabbed a ruler. I let Garrett kiss me that night and that felt wrong too. Didn't realize until tonight that it was because I wanted to be kissing someone else."

Phil presses lightly on Clint's back in case he has any doubts about what Phil means. Clint's eyes go soft and he smiles broadly, looking like he can't believe what's happening. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Phil answers with a matching smile as they continue to sway to the music. "You're the only one I want to be with. You're my best friend, the hottest guy in the room, and the most amazing not-so-fake boyfriend I can wish for."

Phil starts to lean forward slowly, his stomach swooping in anticipation as Clint's eyes drop to his lips. Instead of closing the distance, Clint smiles and shakes his head, shifting past the kiss Phil was hoping for and pressing their cheeks together. 

"I want to kiss you, but I won't. Not here," Clint whispers and moves closer until his lips are brushing against Phil's ear. "If I do, then I may not stop at one and it's going to cause a completely different kind of scene."

A shiver runs down Phil's spine and he's tempted to turns his head and kiss Clint anyway, startling when Jasper throws a heavy arm across each of their shoulders. 

"Okay love birds, we're cutting in. Melinda wants to get pictures taken and whatever my lady wants, she gets."

Jasper doesn't give them a chance to argue, grabbing both of them by the wrist and dragging them to where the others are waiting in line for the photographer. They end up taking several group shots and one of each couple before the whole group heads back to their table. The girls then insist on a dance with Clint—to show him off, they say—while Clint blushes and looks awed at all of the friendly attention. Phil has always known that his friends would adore Clint and feels a small twinge of guilt at having kept Clint to himself all these years. 

"All right," Nick says after a while. "I think we've done all the damage we can at this dance. Who's up for some ice cream?"

"It's too cold for ice cream, but I'd be up for some hot chocolate. You guys coming?" Maria asks. 

Phil looks over at Clint, expecting him to want to join the others, and is surprised when Clint gives a slight shake of his head. "Uh... thanks, but I think we'll pack it in early. Clint got home pretty late last night."

"Thanks for the invite though," Clint adds.

"Oh, but hey! We were thinking of going snowboarding on Monday. Think you guys will be up for that?" 

This time, Clint's eyes light up at Jasper's invitation and Phil resigns himself to sharing Clint's attention for the rest of his time at home. He's more transparent than he thinks because Melinda laughs and bumps Phil's shoulder. "Come on, Coulson. You gotta learn to share sometime."

Clint's smile brightens even further and Phil smiles back. All the teasing and forced sharing is worth that reaction, every time.

"Fine," Phil sighs dramatically, schooling his face into a false pout. "If I have to."

Everyone laughs and Clint wraps an arm around Phil's waist as they grab their coats. They linger a little more over goodbyes in the parking lot, getting appropriately envious oohs and ahs when the others see Lola. Soon enough, they're back on the road home with Clint's hand a warm weight over Phil's on the gearshift.

"You still staying over tonight?" Clint asks around a large yawn. 

"I could. Sure you're not too tired?"

"Not as long as you don't mind my falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Plus, well… I wasn't thinking of doing anything else. Uh… I mean, I'm not sure I could do more than kiss you with everyone just upstairs, you know? Not that I don't want to, it's just—"

"Oh! Yeah. I get it. I don't think I could either." Phil laughs a little nervously. "I hadn't thought that far ahead. Guess a bunch of stuff is changing tonight."

"For the better though, right?"

"Definitely for the better."

Phil drives straight to the Carson house and carefully parks Lola in the garage, giving her a fond pat as he walks around to where Clint is waiting by the door. Clint looks amazing standing there, lit mostly by the moon, and he gives Phil a shy smile before sneaking his hand under Phil's coat to pull him close.

"I think I owe you a kiss."

Phil can only nod as Clint leans in and their lips touch for the first time. The kiss is as perfect as first kisses can get, gentle and sweet, with just a hint of the fire Clint had alluded to earlier. It's enough to have Phil pressing closer for more, sighing happily when Clint wraps both arms around him and deepens the kiss. It feels _right_ in all the best ways and Phil can't imagine why he ever thought he could want anything else.

They eventually break out of the kiss, but stay close with their foreheads touching and breaths mingling together. Phil wonders if they were destined to get here anyway, if his accidental lie had only been his subconscious prodding him along.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"For what?"

"For coming to the dance with me."

Clint shifts until they're standing cheek-to-cheek with their arms wrapped around each other, and then starts to sway and hum the song they'd danced to earlier. Phil laughs lightly and moves with him, content to let Clint guide them through the moment. When he finally turns and their lips meet once again, the message is loud and clear—there's nowhere either of them would rather be.

~ _fin_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> A little bonus coda: [Stay With Me](http://msraven929.tumblr.com/post/104939105590/minific-stay-with-me)


End file.
